The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-
''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -Second Sign-'' known in Japan as ''FEAST Senki: Fight it Out! -2nd sign-'' (FEAST戦記 -2nd sign- (Sekkondo Sain) FEAST Battlefield Stories: Second Sign.) is a spin-off and the sequel of the popular The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!. Will be have a simultaneous Arcade-Console Release in 2017. Published by In-Verse and Orange Soft in Japan through the System 202: Endymion. It also will be ported to PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, PlayStation Vita, New Nintendo 3DS, Zeo and GigaCom, with Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 being digital only with limited Physical distribution, and the second time that a FEAST Saga ''game comes to PC, the first was ''Feast of the Black Strings. This is the ninth (seventh if the Arcana Warriors sub-series, sixth without White Void if doesn't count) final installment of the non-canon sub-series and all entries as a whole. Development Pauly-kun stated that this project started because of the cliffhanger of the previous game, it was because the team wanted to introduce Story Mode DLC, however, it was scrapped because it would cost too much for a spin-off. However, the sequel Idea is intended to be shorter, less interesting than the first, but completing that team most desired: Anthem's appearance. The chanting is back from Fight it Out! ''"''Act (up to 6, then the seventh is Climax and eighth is Final). Scene (up to six, then the seventh, fifth, third or just one is Final), Fight it Out!" with the difference that now, instead of "Limit Surpassed!" and the twelve bell chimes, instead says "Time's up." with a big bell chime. And the game isn't an update, but "A sequel of a sequel of many sequels", because of the notable differences. Pauly-kun admitted that Novel franchise would be a better idea or even a comic book series. Gameplay Basically the same as the previous Arcade installment, Final Edition. However, it'll add the console versions controls, and capable to transfer the player's gamer card with the results to each console. A new addition to the game is done of the way of a "Super Aura" (Provisional name), that you can activate during certain seconds, if you are at the limit of your life bar, the Aura lasts longer; The Supers in said form are stronger and the Fantastic Attacks have the same effect. Unlike the first game, this time features an Assist mechanic that can be used the times as is listed. The Mecha battles will be faster due to the reduced size of the roster. Also In-Verse announced that the roster will be smaller due to testing the new models resembling those from Dragon Ball: XenoVerse and camera styles changed, the game will have newcomers. The Roster will Feature 30+ Playable characters and 50+ assists for the Arcade version, were as the Consumer version has 40+ Playable characters and 100+ assists. The biggest in the series history. List of Changes from Fight it Out! Final Edition *The multiple control Style return, but as simplified modes. *The different bars depending of the control style are now limited to the Five levels. *Shield duration are the same in all styles. *Different design of characters and the models. *Arcade Mode is Episode Mode *Versus is Sparring match. *Training lasts depending on the credits. (AC only) *Character Roster *Follows the Original Set of Final Edition, featuring the Arc of Mystery of Galia Kingdom. *Non-standard final boss *Style of time, life bar, power bar and different aesthetics. *New Assist mechanic. (More than 50 in the AC ver. and More than 100 in the CS ver.) *Super Aura is introduced. *There will be a crowd in the tutorials, with Nick and Bernie taking the lead as the "Masters of Ceremonies" *Different style on character select. *The alternate colors are 7, with the other 13 being unlockable. *When Super Aura is activated, especially when the player in question has short life bar, is immune to attacks and can break shields with a single attack. *If the player ends in a tie, a button mini game will be the one who decides, when one of the two bars is full, that player won. *Rebalance accoding to fan demand and players from all the world. *The portable versions are less sprite based. *More to come Characters Playable The Original Arcade list is: Voice List *Sienna Travers (Feast of the Black Strings) Savage - Yuko Goto *Blake Snider (Feast of the Black Strings) Yong Bosch - Jun Fukuyama *Jonathan Travers (Feast of the Black Strings) George - Takahiro Sakurai *Eliza Sampson (Feast of the Black Strings) Glass - Junko Takeuchi *Gavin Albain (Feast of the Black Strings) Hebert - Nobutoshi Canna *Zelda Grayson (Feast of the Black Strings) Fitzgerald - Yu Asakawa *Rose Belladonna (Feast of the Black Strings) Marie Cabanos - Rie Kugimiya *Mildred Albain (Feast of the Black Strings) Davis - Hitomi Nabatame *Shawn Grayson (Feast of the Black Strings) Staley - Kazuyuki Okitsu *Roger Masters (Feast of the Black Strings) Lang - Takashi Kondo *Ameth (Feast of the Black Strings) Platt - Yuriko Fuchizaki *Jazz Milford (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Landa - Ami Koshimizu *Reed (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Hampton - Tetsu Inada *Melody (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Vee - Nana Mizuki *Lucas White (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Papenbrook - Masatomo Nakazawa *Wilhelm Krone (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Silverstein - Toshiyuki Morikawa *Tristan "Hiro" Cruz (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) O'Brien - Tomokazu Seki *Orion (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) Acaba - Daisuke Ono *Cadenza in Japan (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) Kopp - Sachi Kokuryu *Adel Albain (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) Mercer - Tomokazu Sugita *Mariya Azarova (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) Hillis - Aki Toyosaki *Grant "Odysseus" Decker (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) Diskin - Kaito Ishikawa *Mondo Kitsch in Japan (Arcana Warriors) Regal - Junichi Kanemaru *Genesis (Arcana Warriors) Lee - Yumi Hara *Reflect (Jazz: Chapter WONDERLAND) Robinson - Yuki Matsuoka *Caesar (White Void: The Memories) *Maya Akatsuki (Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul) *Perseus (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) *Andromeda (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) *Zeta Sextus (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -Second Sign-'') The Time relased characters (Starting to use in March 15, 2017) *Aurelius Krueger (Feast of the Black Strings) Seitz - Koichi Yamadera *Joker (Arcana Warriors) Riegel - Fumiko Orikasa The console additions: *Dr. Gottfried "Geoffrey" Bell (''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -Second Sign-'') *Tusk/Melanie (White Void: The Memories) *Lloyd Flynn (Feast of the Black Strings) *Ballerina (Feast of the Black Strings) Lee - Makiko Ohmoto *Rock Donovan Snider (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Blum - Naoya Uchida *Anita Falcon (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Strassman - Miki Ito *Vela (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) ver only *Claudius (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) The bosses: *Anthem (''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -Second Sign-'') -Final Boss- in CS DLC *Rhyme (''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -Second Sign-'') -Story Mode True Final Boss- in CS DLC Assist Aside of the Super Aura, a new mechanic is introduced as the "assists". Many of them have different functions. *Lakia (Feast of the Black Strings) *Sebastian von Stroheim (Feast of the Black Strings) *Martha Snider (Feast of the Black Strings) *Mark Holly (Feast of the Black Strings) *Karen Ludenberg (Feast of the Black Strings) *Blair Turner (Feast of the Black Strings) *Maravilla Trio (Feast of the Black Strings) *Ron Sampson (Feast of the Black Strings) *Francine Travers (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Nia Albain (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Rachel Hills (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Troy Smith (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Ophelia (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Brent Lenoir (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Vela (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) ver only *Emilia Tremaine (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) *Cornelius Falcon (Jazz: Chapter WONDERLAND) *Freed Lenoir (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) *Shade Prism 1 (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) *Shade Prism 2 (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) *Letizia Fen Ling (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) *Astro (Arcana Warriors) *Grim (Arcana Warriors) *Sol (Arcana Warriors) *Fortuna (Arcana Warriors) *Giant (Arcana Warriors) *Lune (Arcana Warriors) *Jay (Arcana Warriors) *Solo and Rosa (Arcana Warriors) *Cross (Arcana Warriors) *Kaiser (Arcana Warriors) *Genius (Arcana Warriors) *Magus (Arcana Warriors) *Kaiserin (Arcana Warriors) *Rahibe (Arcana Warriors) *Torres (Arcana Warriors) *Cart (Arcana Warriors) *Joe (Arcana Warriors) *Shade (Arcana Warriors) *Dee (Arcana Warriors) *Axel (Arcana Warriors) *Ninian (Arcana Warriors) *Sena (Arcana Warriors) *Alicia Blake Snider (''The FEAST Saga: Future Vision -Novel-) *Leonard Travers (The FEAST Saga: Future Vision -Novel-) *Harmony Albain (The FEAST Saga: Future Vision -Novel-) *Mike (Black Blood et Cadenza Storyteller) *Martin (Black Blood et Cadenza Storyteller) *Celeste (Black Blood et Cadenza Storyteller) *Rufus (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) *Aemilius (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) *Alexa Maxwell (Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight) *Dynamo (Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight) *Blade (Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack) *Alison Evans (Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack) *Sarah Nelson (The Adventures of Vanessa) *Lucinda Sheppard (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers) *Lumine and Tenebrae (The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light) *Arthur Sunrise (The Adventures of Vanessa 4: The Travelers of Destiny) *Lydia Blaze and Jackie Frost (The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King) *Chiaro Argiaren (The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent) *Astral (The Legend of Vanessa) *Elisa Delgado (''VSRFX'') *Nagi Hisame (''VSRFX'') *Charlie Vernon (''VSRFX'') *Haizea Velano (''VSRFX'') *Death Slayer (Devil's Eye) *Oliver Reginald Valentine (Devil's Eye) *Hilda Stolz (Devil's Eye) *Thalassa Lamar (Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos) *Tasia (Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell) *Asura (Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell) *Solaria (Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End) *Echidna (Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End) *Skylar Archer (Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers) *Tempo-kun and Geena-chan (Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers) *Slayer (Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers) *Isaac "Ike" Taylor (World Calamity Overdrive) *Helena "Helen" Armstrong (World Calamity Overdrive) *Leonardo "Leo" Falcon (World Calamity Overdrive) *Jacqueline Jacques (Dynamite Dancer) *Ryouma (Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata) *Katarina (Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata) *Ray Carson (Dreamers of the Road) *Johnny (Dreamers of the Road) *Angela (Dreamers of the Road) *Vipra Hadi Slange (In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story) *Aten Stellar (In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story) *Miltiades (In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story) *Lirica (Project BREAK-OUT!) *Circe (In-Verse All-Stars Legends) *Zen (In-Verse All-Stars Legends) *Cherno (In-Verse All-Stars Legends) *Marthe (In-Verse All-Stars Legends) *Alba Silvernail (Aura's Blade) *Anna Silvernail (Aura's Blade) *Bart George (Aura's Blade) *Marilyn the Garnet (Aura's Blade) *Soiree Valentine (Quintetto Revue) *Time Master (In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story) -Secret- *Void (Arcana Warriors) -Secret, replaces Vela- NPC *Sibylla (Maya's companion) *The other Ballerinas/os Troupe (Joins Joker) *Void (As Mondo's fusee) *Ofelia White (Assists Lucas) *Maxima Firestone (Mentioned/Passing mention) *Fernanda Santos (Bernie Santos in Japan) *Nicholas D'Arcy (Nick Darcy in Japan) *Brutus/Kappa Decimus: Zeta's friend, has memories of another man and is haunted for this. *Dr. Geoffrey Bell: Former Scientist of Firestone, has a scarred face and a eyepatch. (Playable in the CS ver.) *Claudius: A survivor of the Sages, he follows Cadenza, Reed and Melody. (Playable in the CS ver.) *Rufus (Passing mention) *Aemilius (Passing mention) *Serena Travers (Passing mention) Goodson/Sayaka Ohara *Edwina Castle: Irene's sister, a nice girl. *Dr. Bane *Arche *Fairies of the Otherworld *Divine (also a boss) *Deus Ex Machina (also a boss) *FEAST Comet (also a boss) *Diva (also a boss) More to come Mecha Old *Type-Y Ragnarök (Sienna) -Ragnarök- *Type-Chaos Ragnarök (Blake) -Ragnarök- *Type-Cosmos Ragnarök (Eliza) -Ragnarök- *Golem Trident Cross (Jonathan) -Zero- *Alto Striker (Gavin) -Zero- *The Beryl (Zelda) -Crystal- *The Ruby (Rose) -Crystal- *Rendez-Vous (Mildred) -Zero- *Combat Glass (Shawn) -Crystal- *Verde Bomber Ultra (Roger) -Zero- *Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi (Ameth) -Hybrid- *Quartz (Jazz) -Crystal- *Type-Z Ragnarök (Reed) -Ragnarök- *Vivid Fantasy (Lucas) -Hybrid- *Amadeus Requiem (Wilhelm) -Hybrid- *Chariot Beast A (Hiro) -Zero- *Lapis-Lazuli (Orion) -Crystal- *Golden Tooth (Cadenza) -Zero- *Malachite (Adel) -Crystal- *Hallbard (Mariya) -Zero- *Onyx Heart Tower (Odysseus) -Crystal- *Judgment (Genesis) -Arcana- *The World (Mondo) -Arcana- *Sky Rider (Rock) -Zero- *Razor Anita Custom (Anita) -Hybrid- *Heavy Doll (Ballerina) -God- *Emperor's Trance R (Aurelius) -Hybrid- *The Fool (Joker) -Arcana- New *White Void (Caesar) -Ancient- *Dark Void (Tusk) -Ancient- *BlackJack (Maya) -Arcana- *Bell Ring (Melody) -Crystal- *The Platinum (Perseus) -Ragnarök- *Palladium Stampede (Andromeda) -Zero- *Rhodium Phoenix (Vela) -Hybrid- *Galactic Blue (Zeta) -Hybrid- *Shin Crimson Velvet (Reflect) -Zero- *Shadow Dragon (Geoffrey) -Ancient- *Fire Engine (Lloyd) -Crystal- *Cyber-Gen a.k.a. Prudence (Claudius) -Hybrid- *Night Fighter (Rhyme) -Ragnarök- Aura Colors The Playable Characters will have a Super Aura, a powerful form that aside of sideshow, will give the character powerful skills for a certain period of time. *Sienna Travers Aura Color: Yellow *Blake Snider Aura Color: Blue *Jonathan Travers Aura Color: Violet *Eliza Sampson Aura Color: Indigo *Gavin Albain Aura Color: Red *Zelda Grayson Aura Color: Green *Rose Belladonna Aura Color: Orange *Mildred Albain Aura Color: Ruby *Shawn Grayson Aura Color: Lime Green *Roger Masters Aura Color: Cerise *Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador Aura Color: Lavender *Jazz Milford Aura Color: Brown *Reed Aura Color: Jet Black *Melody Aura Color: Ivory *Lucas White Aura Color: Cyan *Wilhelm Krone Aura Color: Purple *Tristan "Hiro" Cruz Aura Color: Beige *Orion Aura Color: Desert Sand *Cadenza Aura Color: Gainsboro *Adel Albain Aura Color: Dark Orange *Mariya Azarova Aura Color: Electric Blue *Grant "Odysseus" Decker Aura Color: Bronze *Genesis Aura Color: Onyx *Mondo Kitsch Aura Color: Ghost White *Reflect Aura Color: Fuchsia *Caesar Aura Color: Golden *Maya Akatsuki Aura Color: Magenta *Perseus Aura Color: Vermilion *Andromeda Aura Color: Cyan Green *Zeta Sextus Aura Color: Cerulean *Aurelius Krueger Aura Color: Gray *Joker Aura Color: Ash Gray *Dr. Gottfried "Geoffrey" Bell Aura Color: Black Bean *Tusk/Melanie Aura Color: Silver *Lloyd Flynn Aura Color: Lust Red *Ballerina Aura Color: White *Rock Donovan Snider Aura Color: Charcoal *Anita Falcon Aura Color: Spanish Blue *Vela Aura Color: Baby Blue *Claudius Aura Color: Carmine *Rhyme Aura Color: Platinum *Anthem Aura Color: Black Theme Songs The songs will be reused of the original version for the case of the Veterans (except for Orion), while Cadenza retains Violence with Style. Andromeda takes Orion's original theme. Maya has Harbinger's theme. *''Dance With Swords'' -Fight it Out Ver.- (Orion's theme) *''Solid State Soldier'' -Fight it Out Ver.- (Caesar's theme) *''Harbinger ''-Fight it Out Ver.- (Maya's theme) *''The Torch of Selflessness ''-Fight it Out Ver.-'' (Perseus' theme) *''Gallia Kingdom Theme ''-Fight it Out Ver.-'' ''(Andromeda's theme) *''Light of Hope ''-Fight it Out Ver.- (Tusk's theme) *''Birds pitch -Fight it Out Ver.- ''(Vela's theme) *''Madness and Trace ''(Zeta Sextus' theme) *''Blood from Gunpowder ''(Bell's theme) *''Gallant ''(Claudius' theme) *''Song of the Night ''(Rhyme's theme) *''Yin Yang (Anthem's theme) *''Eternal Bond (Final Boss theme) Fictitious Voice List New Characters and changes Only. *Caesar: Quinton Flynn / Showtaro Morikubo *Maya: Cherami Leigh / Kana Ueda *Perseus: Nolan North / Katsuyuki Konishi *Andromeda: Annie Wood / Seiko Yoshida *Vela: Shelby Lindley / Ayane Sakura *Claudius: Ted Sroka / Hideyuki Tanaka *Tusk: Julie Ann Taylor / Yukari Tamura *Lloyd Flynn: Crispin Freeman / Junichi Suwabe *Cassius/Zeta Sextus: Valerie Arem / Sayaka Ohara *Dr. Bell: Sean Schemmel / Shinobu Matsumoto *Brutus/Kappa Decimus: Gideon Emery / Yuto Kazama *Sibylla: Rena Strober / Kaoru Morota *Void: Sam Riegel / Junichi Kanemaru *Edwina: Xanthe Huynh / Inori Minase *Irene: Cristina Vee / Haruka Tomatsu *Anthem: Pauly-kun (AC), Uncredited (CS) / Yuko Goto (As Sienna), Uncredited (As true form) *Rhyme: Pauly-kun / Uncredited Stages Half of the stages are returning. Here are some of the new ones. *''Monster Truck Scene *''Back Land (A Capriccio)'' *''New Concert Hall'' *''Eternal Road (Howling Soul version)'' *''Lost Paradise'' *''Gallia Kingdom -Enter-'' *''Hellfire'' *''Might'' *''Altar'' *''Amusement Park - Day'' *''Amusement Park - Afternoon'' *''Amusement Park - Night'' *''Board Palace'' *''World Tournament'' *''The Gates of the Otherworld'' *''Deserted City -Nameless-'' *''The Satelite'' *''Final Bout'' Flyer/Cover Flyer - Second Sign AC ver. The Second Sign Flyer features Maya Akatsuki in the Right and Caesar in the Left with BlackJack and White Void. With the center is Type-Y Ragnarok and Zeta Sextus mask. With the row featuring Blake, Cadenza, Sienna, Eliza, Nathan. Cover - Second Sign Western CS ver. Shows Anthem's Sienna face in the right and the logo in the left with a black background featuring the newcomers of Arcade and Consumer Versions. (Reflect, Caesar, Maya, Perseus, Andromeda, Bell, Vela, Claudius and Zeta) Cover - Second Sign Japanese CS ver. The Japanese version includes the newcomers in an action film style. With Reed, Cadenza, Blake, Sienna, Jonathan, Eliza and Mondo. And the logo. In a Black and Red cover with Rhyme and Anthem in the middle. Cover - Second Sign CS ver. Special Edition. A mysterious "rainbow metallic feathered" winged Golden mech appears in a white background. Special Edition: Rise of Anthem Rise of Anthem Special Editions will vary for each console, they will be revealed in September 4. Non-specific *Small replica of the Valkyrie Lance and Platinum Cross in Guitar form. *Secret DLC and 42nd character to be revealed in full - Rhyme. *Extra Disc with the Story of the franchise as a whole. PlayStation 4 *Special Color Palette No. 1 *Blake Snider Special Costume DLC *Free In-game Theme Xbox One *Special Color Palette No. 2 *Zelda Grayson Special Costume DLC *Free In-game Theme Wii U *Special Color Palette No. 3 *Sienna Travers Special Costume DLC *Free In-game Theme PlayStation Vita *Special Color Palette No. 4 *Jonathan Travers Special Costume DLC *Free In-game Theme New 3DS *Special Color Palette No. 5 *Gavin Albain Special Costume DLC *Free In-game Theme Zeo *Special Color Palette No. 6 *Rose Belladonna Special Costume DLC *Free In-game Theme GigaCom *Special Color Palette No. 7 *Eliza Sampson Special Costume DLC *Free In-game Theme Pre-Order Bonuses (Exclusive to PS3 and X360) *Special Color Pallete No. 8 and No. 9 *Anthem and Rhyme unlocked since the start. *Caesar and Tusk Special Costume DLC *Free In-game Theme Theme Song *2nd Sign - Arcade Main theme *Z - Arcade Credits theme Trivia *This game will have assist characters. *Zeta Maximus/Sextus has a different seiyuu rather than the previous game. **Same case for Irene in English. *Reflect's moveset is an anagram of Alice's and Sebastian's combined due to the absence of the two. (For Story Reasons or for being Assists.) *Genesis and Mondo's appearances are based on their ''Howling Soul ''attire rather than their ''Arcana Warriors ''appearance. But their alternative free costumes are their old attires. *Zeta's real full name is "Zeta Sextus" (Coincides s the 6th letter of Greek Alphabet) real name Cassius is based (like many of the characters names), in the Roman Republic character (full name: Gaius Cassius Longinus), a Senator and one of the leading instigators to kill Gaius Julius Caesar, and the brother-in-law of Brutus (full name: Marcus Junius Brutus). Brutus is also the name of Zeta's ally, who's referred as Kappa (10th letter of Greek Alphabet) and has a mask with a "κ" in his forehead, and a important NPC. *Anthem has the longest theme duration in the series with a 7:44 of duration, surpassing the previous boss theme. *The first game had 56 characters, were as this has 42 + 100 assists to choose from. (Only the the 50 FEAST Related ones plus Time Master will be in the portable versions.) Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade games Category:Arcade Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:2017 Category:2017 video games Category:2017 games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting game Category:Fighting Game Category:Fighting Crossover Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Zeo Games Category:GigaCom Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games